Tokkai Hei 2000-173638 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 2000 discloses a water recirculation system for heating and cooling of a fuel cell stack in a fuel cell power plant. The recirculation system is provided with a water passage passing through a fuel cell stack, a pump that causes the recirculation of water in the water passage and a heater heating the water recirculating in the water passage.